Corazón de Papel
by TheangelofGod
Summary: El corazon de Pein guarda un secreto.. ¿pero podra permanecer asi por mas tiempo?


Hola eh aquí mi primer fanfic [En Fanfictions] Así que disfrútenlo

El Anime-Manga Naruto** no** es mío, corresponde **a Masashi Kishimoto** por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes son mios.

Rank: M [Contiene descripciones sexuales más conocidas como "Lemon" si eres menor de edad o si piensas que eres muy sensible y puedes encontrar el Fic repulsivo por este hecho entonces por favor abstente de leerlo]

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Corazón de Papel.

_La eh visto __**llorar **__tantas veces que no sabría describir lo que siento al verla así Tan frágil eh sentido muchas emociones durante mi vida pero jamás eh mostrado un rostro que las revele sin embargo cuando la veo llorar mi rostro cambia siento como si me hubiesen clavado miles de armas en el pecho, no sé desde hace cuanto tiempo siento esto al verla llorar, me arde el corazón cuando veo que le hacen daño , soy capaz de matar aquel que la hiciera derramar una sola lagrima, la amo pero ese sentimiento debe permanecer en las sombras no soy capaz de que ella destroce mi corazón, si ella llegara a rechazarme probablemente no podría soportarlo y la obligara a amarme, eh deseado tenerla para mí tanto tiempo , me quedo frio cuando la veo cerca de mí ,cuando siento su aliento en mi rostro deseo besarla pero no puedo..Ya no puedo más...Yo_

Los pensamientos de aquel hombre lo atormentaban aquella dulce noche en que permanecía junto a ella. Habían estado caminando por mucho tiempo y ninguno se había dignado a hablar.. Solo se miraban de vez en cuando, pero el ya no resistía mas el fuego en su interior le obligaría a hacer algo que quizás lo haría arrepentirse.

Konan ..- menciono en modo de susurro que apenas pudo ser percibido por la kunoichi –

¿Sí? Nagato – contesto con atención y respeto-

¿Estás cansada?- pregunto en un leve tono de preocupación mientras sus pasos se volvían lentos para encontrar la forma de detenerse sin parecer desesperado por terminar su camino.

Konan pudo percibir su tono de preocupación mas no lo tomo como algo importante solo trato de ser educada.

Sinceramente si estoy algo cansada pero yo- su oración fue interrumpida por el joven akatsuki –

No hace falta mentiras Konan se que deseas llegar pronto, no soportarías dormir una noche conmigo, ¿Cierto? – pregunto con cierta frialdad, su cuerpo se movió al no recibir respuesta, la chica solo pudo observar su espalda y un par de gotas de lluvias que golpeaban la tierra,Su brazo se estiro tocando lentamente la espalda de Pein.

Nagato, Por favor como puedes decir- Pein volvió a interrumpir la oración de la chica-

Konan perdona, pero mejor continuemos nuestra conversación dentro de un lugar cálido-menciono fríamente –

Los ojos de konan brillaron intensamente la parecer eso advertía que sus lagrimas iban a salir pero su resistencia funciono y ni una lagrima escurrió por aquel mentón, su furia era grande como podía ser el así tan frio la lastimaba , Konan lo amaba tanto pero era incapaz de tratar de animarle sus días ya que el solo tenía un interés el mismo, sería una ilusa si pensaba que pein podría llegar a notar que era todo lo contrario a lo que él creía de Konan, ella no lo aborrecía sin importar sus ojos profundamente marcados ni su actitud ella adoraba eso de el eso y más.

Ella asintió con la cabeza siguiéndolo ciegamente mientras su rostro se encontraba observando el suelo, llegaron a uno de sus muchos escondites, una "cueva"

no dijo nada solo encendió una leve fogata-

-El calor empezaba a emanar por toda el área-

Gracias, Nagato – menciono konan en una escusa de mantener una conversación-

-El no contesto nada solo la miraba profundamente –

Konan no resistió mas la mirada de pein, no comprendía por qué él era capaz de dañarla tanto e involuntariamente darle tantas esperanzas.

¿Nagato dime porque eres tan frio conmigo? ¿Tu.. Me odias?-contesto temerosamente –

_-El jamas habia sido asi con migo nunca antes lo habia visto asi ambos soliamos charlar tranquilamente posiblemente las situaciones han cambiado demasiado y ahora ya no puede existir entre nosotros ese cariño que hicimo no entiendo como llegamos a este tormento yo no quiero seguir hiriendome , quizas deba de olvidar todo y morir pero eso no pasara debo seguir con esto aun que me mate hablarle sentir su indiferencia-  
_

Los ojos de Nagato reaccionaron ante tal acusación.

¿Odiarte?, tú no tienes idea de lo que yo siento por ti – confeso arrebatadoramente-

-El tono de su voz provoco en Konan una reacción ocasionando que sus lagrimas cayeran naturalmente por sus mejillas-

_Konan no tenia idea por la cual estaba llorando_ simplemente sentia aquella sensacion que inundaba su mente se sentia tan bien al oir aquellas palabras de la boca de él.

-El no lo soporto mas, no pudo ¿Ella derramo lagrimas por su culpa? , su cuerpo se movio en un impulso poco delicado, en un abrazo la estrujo contra su pecho-

Konan basta no hagas eso destruyes mi corazón.-susurro en su oído-

¿El estaba siendo tan sumamente sensible con ella?¿doushite?(1)

Nagato yo..- el volvió a interrumpir su frase con un dulce beso posicionando su labio superior en el inferior de la chica asiendo presión-

Ella detestaba tanto que el la interrumpiera pero esta vez eso le importaba un cuerno.

Los labios de pein presionaban muy fuertes los suyos ,sus manos recorrían lentamente la espalda de la akatsuki, lentamente sus labios se separaron por un momento era hora de enfrentar las consecuencias de ese beso.

Konan ..eres sumamente hermosa- confenso mientras sus dedos se envolvían en los cabellos de konan, profundamente su mano estiro sus cabellos dejando al descubierto un blanco cuello ,pein deslizo lentamente su boca por aquel lugar jamás explorado proporcionando leves caricias y mordiscos que provocaron leves gemidos de konan quien le costaba respirar.

Las manos de pein comenzaron a introducirse en la elegante capa de Akatsuki abriendo el cierre y desprendiéndola , apoyo su cuerpo en el de konan dejando libre su cuello y hombros , pein se hundió en aquel blanquecino cuello, proporciono mordiscos fuertes y logro recorrerlo con su lengua proporcionando aun mas gemidos de su dulce compañera que comenzaba a relejarse y suspirar el nombre de su amante.

Esa música "Angelical" le permitió seguir marcando aquella zona se hundió en el hombro de la chica besándolo , ahí noto la mirada de konan observando como él le retiraba lentamente su capa y dejaba a la vista su ropa intima y sus bien marcadas caderas.

EL no resistió y subió a su regazo entonces hundió su nariz en el rostro de konan y susurro muy cerca de sus labios.

Te amo.- susurro sintiendo el aliento de su amada y sello aquellos labios como suyos dejando todo el sufrimiento apenas y sus labios se rozaron , comenzó asi una lucha que permitia que se escaparan gemidos de parte de ambos , sus lenguas comenzaron a luchar el anciaba satisfacerla por lo cual deslizo su lengua sobre la de ella y la retiro rápidamente lo que proboco una expresión angelical de euforia.

Ella suplicaba volver a sentir los labios de su amante sobre los suyos , y lo demostró al rozar sus labios contra los suyos buscando estar unidos en aquel beso, ellos volvieron a aquella batalla el delicadamente jugueteaba con sus manos recorriendo las caderas de konan, mientras ella jadeaba al sentir aquellas nuevas sensaciones, sus manos se deslizaron por el cuello de pein enroscándolo a su cuerpo.

Konan retiro lentamente la ropa de pein dejando ver sus bien formados musculos, ella se sonrojo observando aquel cuerpo, sin embargo el se limito al verla admirándolo, beso su mejilla y lambio ligeramente su labio produciendo un escalofrio a konan , el la rodeo con sus brasos y se continuo besándola , tomo las manos de la akatsuki y las entrelanzo con las suyas , entonce decidió que no había marcha atrás ella seria suya, la recostó lentamente mientras ofrecia exitantes caricias .

-El descendió recorriendo con su boca el pecho de la chica, así llego a sus bien formados pechos, su mano izquierda se deslizo por la espalda de konan liberando sus aprisionados pechos, el aspiro ese aroma que lo asía enloquecer ,inclino su rostro asía los pechos de su compañera sin embargo como un caballero la observo.

Nagato hasme lo que quieras-declaro mientras lo observaba-

No debiste haber dicho eso- confeso Pein – después de haber dicho tal cosa su mano soltó la de konan y abrió paso asía su entrepierna sobando en suaves círculos su intimidad. Konan grito reaccionando ante tal destreza de Pein,tranquila suspiro Pein se acerco a los pechos de konan y lentamente se hundió en ellos, comenzó masajeando las aurolas eso extremecio a konan al oir sus quejidos Pein continuo acariciando aquella zona, sus pezones endurecidos fueron el inicio del juego de Pein, el mordió uno delicadamente provocando un grito de konan su respiración se había vuelto débil eso le dio motivos para hacerla gemir.

Pein-gimio la chica- provocando la necesidad de continuar de su amado quien rosaba su lengua en aquella área amamantándose con furia recorría todo su pecho, konan agonizaba en aquella sensación tan excitante.

Sus manos se deslizaron dentro de su intimidad acariciando dulcemente aquella zona tan femenina ,Pein logro sentir que la excitación de konan era grande sus fluidos recorrían su mano ,el hundió su dedo y lo deslizo dentro, subió su rostro y lo acerco a konan.

Nagato por favor ..no..- grito sonrojada-

Shh-exclamo para callarla mientras sus dedos se deslizaban desde su entrada hasta presionar sus paredes sintiendo la humedad que konan emanaba-

¿Te gusta? – le pregunto mientras su dedo presiono su clítoris y pellizcó su sensible área.

Nagato ah – no puedo decir nada el se encontraba lambiendo sus labios y su hábil mano exploraba su intimidad, sus dedos salieron con aquella vacilante prueba de excitación.

Konan en consideración lamio los dedos de su amante con sus propios fluidos aquella escena éxito demasiado a Pein quien se hundió en los cabellos de konan aspirando aquel aroma que lo volvía loco.

¿Me amas konan? - le pregunto viendo como ella acariciaba su pecho rozando su bien formado pecho masculino y hundía sus uñas en este. Provocando una fricción bastante excitante para él.

Amarte es poco - contesto con voz cortada debido a su respiración-

-El se subió en su regazo retiro totalmente las ropas de ellas su miembro roso la intimidad de konan quien solo expreso un gemido lleno de excitación, el no lo resistía su corazón latía demasiado nunca jamás se había sentido igual estaba loco estaba enamorado eternamente de una diosa podía fingir demasiado bien pero su corazón era incluso más delicado que cualquier figura de origami que konan pudiera crear.

Todo era sobre ella , él pensaba en ella incluso teniéndola enfrente literalmente suplicando que la amaran mientras se colocaba sobre ella listo para robarle su pureza , el sabía que Konan era suya solo suya y que si no era pura eso no le importaba solo la quería la amaba y le bastaba tenerla entre sus brazos , el noto que ya era hora de terminar ,konan sintió un enorme dolor al sentir a Pein entrar en ella , él la beso para concentrarla , ella gritaba y él le decía palabras llenas de amor mientras la besaba.

Te amo konan – le dijo mientras la embestía muy lento al principio para así acostumbrarse, al final ambos comenzaron a sentir un inmenso calor que ambos cuerpos húmedos y juntos emanaban.

Pein trato de hacer su primera vez muy placentera para ambos, noto el miedo en el rostro de konan sin embargo lo remplazo con ternura y pequeños mordiscos en su labio , así fueron terminando aquella tortura de tenerse tan cerca de sentir aquel roce que proporciono gemidos de parte de ambos .

El habría logrado correrse dentro de ella, muy agitado respiraba recostado sobre el pecho de konan mientras ella apenas y podía mantener su respiración el sudor corría por ambos cuerpos todo fue en un instante aquel sueño estaba hecho realidad.

Pein tomo entre sus brazos a konan y estrujo sus labios contra los suyos mordiéndolos.

No me dejas ni un segundo – se quejo agitadamente-

No pienso hacerlo, ahora que eres mía no pienso soltarte- menciono sujetándola entre sus brazos y recostándose a su lado.

Tu corazón es solo mío - menciono konan mientras recibía aquellas finas caricias de su amante.

¿Tu corazón es de papel? – se pregunto jugando –paso sus dedos por el pecho de konan mientras los movia suavemente-

Quizas pero no mas frágil que el tuyo – alzo una ceja- el entonces subió su rostro al odio de konan y susurro- puede ser pero es un secreto-le dijo mientras continuaba sujetándola con fuerza para que nunca se fuera de su lado.

**Fin.**

Gracias por haber leido, si recibo comentarios bueno en ese caso sabre que les gusto el Fanfic y puede ser que realiza algun otro Fic

es mas como ando de humo pueden sugerirme alguna pareja bien es todo adios : )

******(1)**doushite?. ¿porqué?


End file.
